


superstar

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: And yet, Canon Universe, Day 1: Can't walk after, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, day 2: cum denial, day 3: a shows b porn, day 4: anal milking, day 5: gags, gangbang was not one of the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: On this fine winter day, Tegoshi gets gangbanged.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	superstar

**Author's Note:**

> i came across this [taboo january](https://twitter.com/FanficQueer/status/1213297238518071298) challenge the other day and, being the overachiever i am, i squished all of the first week's prompts into one fic. happy new(s) year!

While the three of them had readily agreed to gangbang Tegoshi this fine winter day, they couldn't seem to agree on the kind of porn to watch while doing so.

"Nothing hetero," Shige 86es the minute he walks through the door. "Unless you have one that doesn't demean women, and even then I probably won't watch it."

"Shouldn't we watch an orgy of some sort?" Massu asks, scrolling through Tegoshi's AV collection.

"It's not an instruction manual," Shige argues. "I think we all know where everything goes."

"Do you have any hentai?" Koyama asks Tegoshi, who laughs and points to a subfolder. "What are you guys' thoughts on tentacles?"

" _Not with women_ ," Shige emphasizes, and Koyama pouts at him. "The AV industry historically abuses female actors, and even in animation they--"

"Okay!" Tegoshi interrupts jovially, leaning over Massu's shoulder to navigate the trackpad on his laptop. "I have like a terabyte of gay porn. I'm sure we can find something to get us in the mood."

"I don't need it," Massu says seriously, leaning back against Tegoshi who slides an arm around his waist. "I could give it to you right now."

"Soon," Tegoshi promises, pressing the word into Massu's ear and tightening his grip when the other man shudders. "You get me first."

"Damn right I do," Massu growls, and now Tegoshi's the one shuddering from Massu's rare possessive streak. 

Koyama smiles fondly at the pair of them. "We better find something quickly, or Tegomasu are gonna start without us."

"Ooh, orgasm denial," Shige says, lighting up as he clicks around in the BDSM folder. "You ever tried that, Yuuya?"

"I have not," Tegoshi answers, frowning at the thought of not being allowed to finish. "I'm a firm supporter of instant gratification."

"You're missing out," Shige tells him, meeting his eyes with a smirk. "It's _so_ much better when you have to wait for someone to let you come."

Koyama's side-eyeing Shige, and he's not the only one. 

"Good thing I'm going last," Koyama says. "I can't deny Tego-chan anything."

"What do you say, Taka?" Shige asks Massu, who makes an inquisitive noise like he had entirely not been listening. "Shall we make Tegoshi wait until he gets to Koyama?"

"Sure, whatever," Massu says easily, and Tegoshi retaliates by wrapping his legs around Massu's waist, grinding his erection firmly into Massu's tailbone. "You're just torturing yourself now, Yuuya."

"I will break you," Tegoshi whispers into Massu's ear, and this time Massu shivers and reaches back to grab onto Tegoshi's thighs. 

Meanwhile, Koyama and Shige are trying to get Tegoshi's laptop to cast to his 60" TV. It would be comical if Tegoshi were at all paying attention to them, instead focused on the firm mass of muscles in his arms that squirms and moans softly when Tegoshi's hands slip under his layers of sweaters to touch warm skin.

Male voices boom from the TV and Tegoshi inwardly applauds them for figuring it out, but one of them is muffled and Tegoshi looks over to see that one of the men has a ball gag in his mouth.

"Don't get any ideas," he says to Shige, who's tilting his head in thought like he's watching a nature documentary. "You love my voice too much."

"Yeah, you're right," Shige says, sounding sad about it, and Tegoshi grins as he returns to accosting Massu's neck. "Any time you two want to get started."

"Weren't you just talking about the joy of waiting?" Tegoshi asks, letting out his condescending tone as Shige narrows his eyebrows. "Besides, Massu's reaching the end of his patience."

Massu makes a noncommittal noise, probably because it's true. He's trembling from Tegoshi's ministrations and makes it until Tegoshi drops a hand between his legs before moaning out loud. Massu's pants are baggy as usual, but Tegoshi finds the bulge right away, squeezing it firmly while his entire body throbs at having that inside him.

"That looks like it hurts," Koyama comments, and Tegoshi peeks at the TV again to see that the gagged man has a ring around both his cock and balls. 

"It's to keep him from coming," Shige explains. He sounds pleased to be lecturing Koyama on what seems to be his favorite topic right now, which amuses Tegoshi to no end. "If it was just around his dick, he'd still be able to come, but stay hard."

Koyama cringes. "That sounds worse. You really like this?"

"I like watching it," Shige tells him, his voice deepening enough for Tegoshi to feel it where he's grinding against Massu. "I haven't worn one of those before, but I don't need one. I can use my hand well enough."

That is what finally has Massu spinning around in Tegoshi's embrace, shoving him down to the futons they had laid out on Tegoshi's living room floor. Tegoshi hums approvingly as Massu descends upon him, kissing him hard while settling between his legs to grind directly against him. 

"I think Massu likes hearing about that," Koyama says needlessly, and Shige's laugh is deep too. Then something happens on the TV that earns another muffled scream, and Koyama gasps. "Is he gonna make that guy have sex with him while wearing that...contraption?"

"Looks like it," Shige replies, shifting uncomfortably. "Honestly, you two should at least be out of your clothes by now."

Tegoshi laughs himself out of Massu's kiss, though he ends up looking at Shige upside-down when Massu latches onto his neck instead and he tosses his head back from the sensations that course through him. 

"All you're doing is making me want to take _longer_ ," Tegoshi points out, though he contradicts himself with a pleased moan the instant Massu's hands slide up under his shirt. "Play with Kei-chan while you wait."

Koyama makes a noise at that, one which Tegoshi can't really decipher from his disoriented vantage point, though there's some shuffling around that has Tegoshi grinning at Shige taking his suggestion. Then Massu demands his attention by shoving off his clothes, and Tegoshi rushes to return the favor and feel _all_ of Massu's warm skin against his. 

"Will you do it?" Massu whispers into his collarbone, and Tegoshi feels a bottle being pressed into his palm. "I wanna watch you do it."

Tegoshi's heart skips a beat, because there is actual porn playing on his TV and Massu would rather watch _him_ prepare himself. 

"Yeah, I will," he replies, blinking his eyes open in time to see Massu smiling down at him. "Hold me up?"

Massu's hands slide under Tegoshi's ass, propping him up enough for him easily reach between his widespread legs once his fingers are coated, the potent scent of strawberry permeating the air. Gravity helps his knees fall to the side, bearing all of himself for Massu, but he doesn't even think about feeling embarrassed. Just the opposite, Tegoshi _preens_ at being seen like this, Massu's eyes locked on his most intimate area around which his slick fingers are slowly circling.

A soft moan sounds from next to them, and it piques Tegoshi's curiosity enough to stretch his neck and see what the other two are doing. Koyama's halfway in Shige's lap, one hand tangled in Shige's long hair while Shige's face disappears into Koyama's neck. Koyama seems torn between watching the TV and Tegoshi.

"I don't know why we bothered putting on porn," Tegoshi mutters. 

"Because Koyama's a voyeur," both Shige and Massu answer, and Tegoshi laughs.

"Yeah, but he can just watch me!" 

Massu's the one who lets out a low groan as Tegoshi pushes his fingers inside himself, first one and then two. He can't reach very far like this, but he supposes that supports Shige's whole quest for denial that he seems to preach and not practice. Though his hand stays rather high up on Koyama's thigh, close enough to the obvious bulge in Koyama's jeans without actually touching it, so perhaps he's only impatient when it comes to waiting his turn.

More than anyone else, Tegoshi wants to get to it, but if he's going to take all three of them he needs to take the time to stretch himself first. His body fights him, but then Massu presses a kiss to his inner thigh and it's much easier to move in and out. Massu notices this and continues to drag his lips along Tegoshi's skin, sucking hard enough for Tegoshi's hips to push back against his own touch. 

"Takahisa," Tegoshi breathes. The only time he speaks Massu's full given name is in this context. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Massu answers, his hands squeezing the cheeks of Tegoshi's ass to spread him open even more. "You wanna do it like this?"

Tegoshi nods and Massu lifts him higher, kneeling between his legs while Tegoshi wedges in a third finger. "Almost."

"Take your time," Massu says, his hands relocating to Tegoshi's knees as he leans down far enough to press a kiss to Tegoshi's lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

As if it was a punctuation mark, the wet tip of Massu's cock bumps the back of Tegoshi's hand and Tegoshi moans out loud, rocking up while pushing deeper. He _almost_ reaches his prostate and a fresh wave of sweat breaks out on his skin as he becomes well aware that no one has touched his cock yet. Including him. 

Maybe Shige is onto something with this whole denial thing after all. 

"Okay," Tegoshi says, and Massu helps him pull out his fingers from the awkward angle, rubbing his strained wrist with one hand while the other lines himself up. Tegoshi starts to smile at the thoughtfulness, then Massu's slowly pushing inside him and all he can do is moan as his body adjusts.

The next noise comes from Shige, a low whine that has Tegoshi prying his eyes open to see what caused it, only to see Shige's eyes on _him_. He's still teasing Koyama, but Koyama's giving it right back by groping between Shige's legs. 

"Like what you see, Shige?" Tegoshi asks, and Shige's gone enough to just nod. "I can't wait to feel you deep inside me too."

Massu growls at that, and Tegoshi laughs as he returns his attention to the man on top of him. He starts to apologize, then Massu sharpens his thrusts and Tegoshi can't form actual words, just cry out in pleasure as Massu fucks him good.

In hindsight, Massu's probably the worst person to start with, because he can go _forever_. Though he doesn't seem to be holding back this time, giving it to Tegoshi fast and hard while Tegoshi just lies there and enjoys it. Tegoshi starts to reach down to coil his lubed fingers around his cock, but he only gets in a few strokes before someone grabs both of his hands and raises them over his head.

"No," Shige says firmly, earning a half-whine, half-moan from Tegoshi who gets even hotter from struggling in the restraints. "It's gonna be so good if you wait, I promise."

Tegoshi hopes his wail is a good enough acknowledgement, because that's all that's coming out of his mouth right now. Another hand pushes his damp bangs out of his face and that has to be Koyama, all three of them tending to him like this and something in his heart throbs as well as his body.

"I'm close," Massu gasps out. Tegoshi wants to reach out for him, to hold him while he reaches his peak, but Shige won't let up on his wrists. It has Tegoshi wrapping his legs around Massu's waist to push him as deep inside as possible. 

They both moan as Massu comes. Tegoshi feels it before Massu pulls out, instantly pushing his legs together to savor it a little longer. Koyama's still petting his face, his eyes dark and doting when Tegoshi focuses his vision, smiling weakly to show Koyama that he's okay. 

He realizes that his hands have been freed a split second before a fully-dressed Shige hovers over him, his hair falling in waves on either side of his face as his eyes rake over Tegoshi's still-trembling form.

"Can you move?" Shige asks, and Tegoshi nods. "Good. I want you on your hands and knees."

The authoritative tone has Tegoshi complying instantly, though Koyama has to help him roll over onto his stomach when his body doesn't want to listen to him. He's already so tired and he still has two to go, though he finds a second wind when Shige licks the entire length of his spine and spreads his ass cheeks for more.

"Oh my _god_ ," Tegoshi gets out, stretching out his arms in front of him to lift his lower end up like a cat. " _Shige_."

Shige answers with his tongue, licking the stretched hole while Tegoshi struggles to stay upright. At least he knows why Shige had insisted on the flavored lube now. He wonders if Shige can taste Massu too, if that's why he's doing this now, the thought making his skin buzz even more as Shige flicks his tongue as far inside as he can reach.

" _Shige_ ," he whines again, knowing damn well that Shige's enjoying this as much as he is. He probably wants Tegoshi to beg for it, which Tegoshi is not at all above doing. " _Please_ , Shige. I wanna feel you."

Shige's appreciative groan has Tegoshi shaking from the inside, and then those lips are making their way back up his spine. He pulls back for a few seconds, long enough for Tegoshi to get cold and whine again, but the body that drapes itself over his is gloriously nude and warm to the touch.

Shige kisses the very top of his spine, right on his hairline. One of his hands covers Tegoshi's, laced together for intimacy and also for Shige's balance as his other hand slips between Tegoshi's legs. His fingers go in easily, two and then three, but he seems to be poking around for something that has Tegoshi crying out and desperately pushing back when he finds it.

"Ah, here it is," Shige says needlessly, giving that spot a few more taps before pulling out his fingers, much to Tegoshi's dismay. "Can you come this way, Yuuya?"

"I think so," Tegoshi answers. Actual words feel weird in his mouth after so long of only moaning. "But I'm not allowed to come yet, right?"

"Right," Shige whispers into his ear, rewarding him with a slow tug of his cock. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to fuck you there just to bring you to the brink and then stop."

"Shige, Tego-chan didn't consent to this," Koyama points out from where he's kneeling at the side with a frown. "Don't be a hypocrite."

"It's okay," Tegoshi tells them, forcing his head up enough to give Koyama another smile. "Shige can do what he wants to me. I trust him."

"If it's too much, I'll stop," Shige tells him, and Tegoshi nods hard enough to send sweat flying from his hair. "Think of it as a challenge. You hate to lose, right? You only win if you're the last one of us to come."

Tegoshi's arousal is joined by a familiar surge of adrenaline; Shige knows exactly how to bait him. "I'll definitely win."

Shige leans down enough for Tegoshi to comfortably kiss him, a sealed deal. Then Shige runs a single finger along the length of his impossibly hard erection and Tegoshi crushes their mouths together, tasting strawberry and a hint of bitterness that could only be Massu on his tongue.

Fingers squeeze the tip of his cock and Tegoshi abruptly pulls back, unable to keep from thrusting into the touch. 

"Stop."

Shige instantly pulls his hand away, stroking Tegoshi's hip instead. "Very good."

Tegoshi grins at the praise while he tries to calm himself down. He's not even halfway done. If he's gonna last until the end, he has to pace himself. Just like a race. Shige gives him enough of a break to take a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling as clearly as he can manage, though he still chokes on nothing when he feels the blunt head of Shige's cock between his legs.

"May I?" Shige asks politely, and Tegoshi nods. Their groans get tangled together as Shige pushes in, much more slowly than he really needs to since Tegoshi's already been stretched out. It seems to be more for Shige than it is for Tegoshi, the hand covering his tightening with each centimeter until he's bottomed out.

"Shige," Tegoshi gasps, taking it upon himself to move back and forth for friction. "Fuck me, come on. I wanna feel you lose it."

"You do, do you?" Shige replies, his voice sinfully low and pressed into Tegoshi's ear from behind as he gives one single, quick thrust. Tegoshi's moan is delayed, Shige's mouth latched onto his neck as he thrusts again, then again.

"Yeah, yeah," Tegoshi gasps. This position lends itself well for meeting Shige's efforts and his rhythm is easy to match. "Like that, Shige, yeah."

Shige's breaths turn to grunts as he moves faster, gradually changing his angle, and Tegoshi realizes too late that Shige's aiming for his prostate. It feels so good, _too_ good, and he makes it until he starts to feel that familiar pressure in his groin before squeezing Shige's hand repeatedly as hard as he can.

Everything halts. Tegoshi starts to fall forward from the inertia, but Shige catches him with his other arm. The movie must have ended by now, but none of them notice.

"That meant stop, right?" Shige asks, pressing the words into his neck, and Tegoshi nods. "Sorry, I didn't think that you might not be able to say it."

"Enough," Koyama says sternly, and Tegoshi pries his eyes open to find the sternest face he's ever seen their leader wear. "I don't like seeing him like this."

Massu tightens his hold on Koyama. It looks a bit strange since Massu's still naked and Koyama's wearing all of his clothes. "He consented, Keiichiro."

"I know, but..." Koyama trails off. "The guy in the movie kept making those pained faces that Tegoshi was making just now, and it hurts my heart. Can we just be good to him right now? You two can do whatever kinky shit you like when I'm not around."

Tegoshi opens his mouth to assure Koyama that it's okay, again, but Shige beats him to it by saying, "Of course. I'm sorry, Yuuya."

"I'm fine, just...keep going," Tegoshi gets out, jump-starting Shige with his own rock backwards. "Like you were before, just not there."

"Yeah, okay," Shige agrees, his lips returning to Tegoshi's shoulders as he picks up the pace. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

Tegoshi moans at that, matching Shige's rhythm just like before, and he's the one who feels some sense of power when Shige starts to falter, losing his breath and tightening his grip on Tegoshi's waist. 

"Come, Shige," Tegoshi calls out, along with a short laugh as he recalls his solo lyrics from a few years ago. "Come until you reach heaven."

Massu snorts, but Shige moans loud enough to resound between Tegoshi's ears as he thrusts a few more times and falls still. Now Tegoshi's holding both of them up, but he manages to stretch out his arms and legs with Shige's entire weight on his back. 

"Okay, you're done," Koyama says pointedly, all but shoving Shige off of Tegoshi and pulling Tegoshi into his arms. "Are you sure you still want me? You look like you can't move."

"Oh, I won't be able to walk after this," Tegoshi says clearly, and he feels Massu's laugh through Koyama's body. "I still want you inside me. How do you want me?"

"I was hoping you could ride me," Koyama says sadly, peering at Tegoshi's lifeless form in front of him. "But you probably don't have the energy for that, do you?"

Tegoshi answers him by pushing him down onto his back and carefully straddling his lap. "I might need your help, but you weren't gonna just lie there anyway, right?"

"Definitely not," Koyama says, those dark eyes returning as his hands run up and down Tegoshi's sides. "I'm the only one still dressed."

His pout has Tegoshi leaning down to kiss him, lingering long enough to enjoy those soft lips before pulling back to push off his shirt. He doesn't have enough balance to do the same with the rest of his clothes, but Koyama happily shoves them down and lets out a low moan when Tegoshi gives his cock a firm stroke.

"You're not the only one who's been waiting," Koyama says to the grin on Tegoshi's face, which just gets bigger as he takes Koyama inside him. "Mm, _Yuuya_."

"Yeah, Kei-chan, give it to me," Tegoshi says, the dirty words easily spilling from his lips in this position. "Make me bounce."

Koyama's hands clamp onto Tegoshi's waist and not a moment too soon, as his sharp thrusts upward would have Tegoshi flying right off of him if he wasn't secure. Tegoshi cries out at each plunge of Koyama deep inside him this way, his body yearning for release even more now that he has enough control to make it happen. 

But not yet.

Tegoshi's energy returns full-force as he rides, covering Koyama's hands with his own in the only form of intimacy he can manage right now. He leans back enough for Koyama to hit that spot Shige had used to nearly bring him off, but just once. His cock bounces along with the rest of his body, each contact against his abdomen or thighs a firm reminder of how badly he wants to finish.

"Kei-chan," Tegoshi moans out, and somehow Koyama moves faster. He's back where he was before, fucked so hard that he can't speak, and all he wants right now is for Koyama to come so he can finally, finally have release. 

"Come down here," Koyama hisses. He lifts a hand to Tegoshi's shoulder to urge him to lie flat on top of him, bending his own knees to take over the momentum that Tegoshi loses. "I wanna feel you close when I come."

Tegoshi wants to make fun of him for being a sap, but it really does feel nice to be skin to skin like this. The speed of their actions is slower but deeper, which Koyama seems to like judging by the way his breathing quickens, both arms embracing him tightly.

He can't reach Koyama's mouth, but he can trail his lips along Koyama's collarbone and feel Koyama's heartbeat thumping out of his chest. He's so close, their sweat-slicked bodies sliding together as Koyama pounds into him from below, and all too soon he feels Koyama tense beneath him.

"I'm coming," Koyama gets out, followed by a series of low groans and a deep thrust as his body shudders from head to toe. 

Tegoshi smiles and leans down for a kiss, this one laced with desperate breaths and a gentle cup of his face. "Thank you, Kei-chan."

He's a little surprised to be lifted up by two sets of hands, but it's not completely unexpected. "I won," he tells them, not caring which one is which because one of them is about to make him see stars. 

"Good job," Shige says as they position him in Massu's lap, backwards with his legs spread. His body is so exhausted that it just moves wherever they want it, his own heartbeat calming as he sinks back against Massu's firm chest. "Now for your reward."

A hand wraps around his cock, but the fingers that return inside him are the only thing to move. Tegoshi should have known it would end like this, forcing his eyes open to find Shige staring at him intently, and he lets out a small laugh just before Shige's fingers press against that spot again.

"Make it good," Tegoshi tells him, fully intending to bait Shige into touching him more roughly, which is exactly what he does.

Tegoshi's screams feel like they're torn out of his lungs as Shige finger-bangs him right there, fast and hard and _not stopping_ even when Tegoshi's trying to squirm out of Massu's hold. He's not going anywhere with Massu's strong arms holding him down, but it doesn't matter as that pressure returns and Tegoshi has no reason to stop it.

"I'm gonna come," he gasps, and Massu thumbing the head of his cock is what finally pushes him over the edge. It seems to go on forever, waves of pleasure rocking his body and taking over his mind for a good while, and when he can think again, his entire being is shaking.

He's been relocated to Koyama's arms, the other two in various stages of cleaning him up while Koyama coddles him. Tegoshi's so full of love right now that he has no shame in showing it, snuggling with their leader and reaching out for the other two when he's wiped down and mostly dry. 

"I'm so glad I don't have to dance for a while," Tegoshi says, and the other three laugh. 

They think he's kidding, but when he goes to stand up later and barely makes it across the room before crashing into the closest wall, they janken for who's going to carry him around for the next couple days.

Shige loses.


End file.
